Dracula (Wes Craven)
Dracula '''is a horror movie trilogy present by Wes Craven featuring the vampire lord Count Dracula and undead people who were turned into vampires. All villains will be listed in '''bold. Before the films * Jesus Christ - Crucified. * Judas Iscariot - Hung himself and turned into a vampire. Afterward he changed his name to Count Dracula. * Count Dracula - Impaled by Van Helsing and his men with spears. His body was then kept in a coffin to be put and hidden in Van Helsing’s secret vault. He was later resurrected when one of the thieves who broke into Van Helsing’s secret vault were killed while stealing his coffin. The crew and captain on the ship were killed by Dracula. Dracula 2000 * Eddie '- Impaled by spikes while attempting to steal Dracula's coffin from Van Helsing's secret vault. * '''Dax '-''' 'Impaled by spikes in Van Helsing’s secret vault. * '''Nightshade '- Bitten by Dracula on the plane and turned into a vampire. * 'Trick '- Bitten by Dracula on the plane and turned into a vampire. * '''Solina - Bitten by Dracula on the plane and turned into a vampire. * Marcus - Bitten by Dracula on the plane and turned into a vampire. * Charlie - Blood sucked off-screen by Dracula while flying a plane. * J.T - Killed by Dracula, presumably by having his blood sucked. * Valerie Sharpe - Bitten off-screen by Dracula in the TV news van and turned into a vampire. * Security Guard - Blood sucked off-screen by the vampire Nightshade. * Nightshade (Vampire) '- Shot multiple times by Simon. * '''Trick (Vampire) '- Shot in the chin by Van Helsing. * Detective Gautreaux - Blood sucked by the vampire Solina. * Dr. John Seward - Blood sucked by Dracula. * Lucy Westenra - Bitten by Dracula while making love with him and turned into a vampire. * 'Marcus (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Simon with a silver blade * Abraham "Matthew" Van Helsing - Blood sucked off-screen by the vampire Solina, vampire Lucy, and vampire Valerie. * '''Valerie Sharpe (Vampire) - Impaled by Simon with a wooden stake. * Lucy Westenra (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Mary with a silver blade. * '''Solina (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Simon with garden sheers. * '''Count Dracula '- Hanged by his neck from a large crucifix by Mary, and was burned to death by the sunlight. He was later resurrected when his fangs stabbed Elizabeth’s finger. Dracula II: Ascension * '''Twin of Evil (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Father Uffizi with a whip. * '''Twin of Evil (Vampire) - Decapitated by Father Uffizi with a whip. * Tanya - Bitten by Dracula, who then threw her out a window, and was turned into a vampire. * Officer Smith - Blood sucked off-screen by the vampire Tanya. * Tanya (Vampire) '- Burned to death by the sunlight after being thrown out a window by Father Uffizi. * Kenny - Injected himself with Dracula's blood and turned into a vampire. * Cat-Woman - Bitten off-screen by the vampire Kenny and turned into a vampire. * '''Kenny (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Father Uffizi with a whip. * Cat - Blood sucked off-screen by the vampire Cat-Woman. * 'Cat-Woman (Vampire) '- Decapitated by Father Uffizi with a whip. * '''Lowell - Cured by Elizabeth with an injection and turned into a vampire. * Lowell (Vampire) '''- Decapitated off-screen by Father Uffizi with a whip. * '''Eric - Face bitten off by Dracula and turned into a faceless vampire. * Eric (Faceless Vampire) '- Choked to death by Luke with holy water. * ''Elizabeth Blaine - Turned into a vampire after her finger was stabbed by Dracula's fangs prior. Dracula III: Legacy * 'Bruno (Vampire) '- Decapitated with a blade thrown at him by Father Uffizi. * 'Marta (Vampire) '- Run over by a train after Father Uffizi pinned her to the tracks. * French Captain - Shot himself in the head. * Bishop Boy - Blood sucked by his Vampire mother. * 'Vampire Mom '- Shot twice by Luke with a speargun. * Vallon - Died of his injures after his helicopter crashed, caused by the Rebels. * Tommy - Bitten off-screen by the vampire Stiltman and turned into a vampire. * '''Ragman (Vampire) - Impaled by Luke with a wooden stake. * Red Acrobat (Vampire) - Either decapitated or stabbed by Father Uffizi with a blade after he bisected her at the waist, which partially incapacitated her. * Stiltman (Vampire) '- Impaled on his own walking stick, caused by Father Uffizi. * '''Tommy (Vampire) '- Shot in the eye by Luke with a speargun. * '''Rebel Woman - Bitten by a Vampire and turned into a vampire. * Gabriel - Blood sucked off-screen by a Vampire. He was never seen at this time when the vampires attacked the rebel base. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Rebel Woman (Vampire) - Strangled to death by Father Uffizi with a whip. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi with a blade. * Red Shirt Girl - Blood sucked by Vampires in the courtyard of Dracula's castle. * Woman - Blood sucked off-screen by Dracula. * Pavel - Dismembered by Father Uffizi with a whip. * Bogdan - Decapitated by Father Uffizi with a whip. * Count Dracula - Decapitated by Father Uffizi with his own sword. * Elizabeth Blaine (Vampire) ''- Decapitated by Luke with Dracula's sword as a mercy kill so she can be free from her vampirism. * ''Julia Hughes - Died of her injuries after being impaled by Dracula with a stake. Father Uffizi (who became the new vampire lord) later bites her, and was turned into a vampire. Several soldiers were found dead, and also about 13 rebels alongside Gabriel (who's death was off-screen) and the Rebel Woman (who turned into a vampire) were killed by vampires in their base, as well about 18 people alongside the Red Shirt Girl (who were captured by Bogdan, Pavel and their men to be selled for food to Dracula and his vampires) were killed by vampires in the courtyard of Dracula's castle. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Horror Category:Vampires